Mummy's got a baby in her tummy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: This is a one shot in the future of Troy and Gabriella's life in the nursery when there daughter Rose is in pre-school. Gabriella has some news to tell Troy and sends their daughter to tell him. Charlotte, Channel and Gabriella all in pre school.


**Mummy's got a baby in her tummy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**One Shot**

This is a one shot in the future of Troy and Gabriella's life in the nursery when there daughter Rose is in pre-school.

Charlotte, Channel and Gabriella all work in pre-school now with Gabriella be room leader.

"**I'm think I'm pregnant," whispers Gabriella one eye on the children**

"**How do you think Troy will take it?" asks Charlotte**

"**I think he'll be happy to have another child but I'm not sure if I am," smiles Gabriella**

**Meanwhile they haven't notice a little girl listening to the conversation before going to her daddy's office.**

"**Come in," calls her daddy**

"**Hey sweetie what you doing here?" asks Troy**

"**Daddy what's pregnant?" asks Rose climbing up onto her daddy's knee**

"**Why do you want to know?" asks Troy**

"**Mummy is talking to Auntie Charlotte and Auntie Channel and she said the word pregnant and I came to ask you," explains Rose**

"**Ok let's get you back to pre-school," says Troy hosting Rose onto his hip and standing up.**

"**But what is it?" asks Rose**

"**It is when a lady is going to have a baby," says Troy  
>"Like when Auntie Charlotte had baby Zane last year," says Rose<strong>

"**Yes," says Troy**

"**So mummy is going to have a baby," says Rose**

"**I don't know," says Troy**

"**Look who I found," announces Troy  
>"Rose you know you're not meant to go wandering to daddy's office," scolds Gabriella taking Rose from Troy who whimpers at her mummy telling her off and clings to her daddy's shoulders.<strong>

"**I didn't know you interacted with the children Troy," booms a voice**

**Rose buries her head into Troy's shoulder as the big voice scares her.**

"**This is your niece," says Troy**

"**You had a child who with some bimbo like you used to in high school," says Tommy**

"**I think we should take this in my office Rose go to Auntie Channel," says Troy**

**Rose shakes her head.**

**Troy turns to Gabriella. "I'm going to need you to come with me," says Troy**

"**Charlotte your in charge," says Gabriella taking Rose from Troy and giving her to Charlotte.**

**Charlotte nods and Troy, Gabriella and Tommy go into Troy's office.**

"**Is this chick to protect you from me?" asks Tommy with a smirk**

"**This chick as you refer to her and are checking out is my wife," says Troy**

"**Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" asks Tommy**

"**We couldn't get hold of you," says Troy**

"**When was the wedding?" asks Tommy**

"**4 years ago," says Gabriella**

"**I was in Alaska," says Tommy**

"**That explains it why you here now?" asks Troy**

"**I was going to invite you to come to Australia with me for 2 months and meet some chicks and travel but now I don't think you would," says Tommy**

"**I have a family," says Troy**

"**Cool well I gotta go going seeing mum and dad so bye see you around," says Tommy**

"**Bye," says Troy and Gabriella**

**Gabriella slips out of the office and back into the pre-school room.**

"**Who was that guy?" asks Channel watching him walk down the path**

"**Troy's brother I think," says Gabriella**

"**Mummy who was that man?" asks Rose**

"**Your uncle," says Gabriella**

"**That means he's daddy brother?" asks Rose**

"**Yeah he's daddy's brother," says Gabriella**

**Rose runs off to go and play.**

**That night in bed.**

"**So Rose came into my office today to ask what pregnant was because you and Channel and Charlotte were talking about it," says Troy**

"**Oh yeah I thought Charlotte looked pregnant and Channel thought she didn't," says Gabriella**

"**And is she?" asks Troy**

"**No," says Gabriella**

**Next day.**

"**So why did Rose go to Troy yesterday?" asks Channel**

"**She heard me say pregnant and wanted to know what it meant," says Gabriella**

"**What did you say to Troy?" asks Charlotte**

"**I made up some story about how I thought Charlotte look prego and Channel didn't but you aren't," says Gabriella**

"**When you going to tell him?" asks Charlotte**

"**Well I am indeed pregnant," says Gabriella**

"**Mummy I know what pregnant means daddy told me," says Rose**

"**Did he now well how would you like to go tell daddy?" asks Gabriella**

**Rose nods.**

"**Ok go and tell him mummy's got a baby in her tummy," smiles Gabriella**

"**Can't I just say mummy is pregnant," says Rose**

"**Just say mummy's got a baby in her tummy," smiles Gabriella**

**Rose nods and walks off to Troy's office**

"**Rose what has mummy and I said about wandering off to my office?" asks Troy**

"**Mummy sent me," says Rose**

"**Does she want me?" asks Troy**

"**No she told me to tell you she has a baby in her tummy," says Rose**

"**She what?" asks Troy in shock**

"**Daddy mummy is pregnant she is going to have a baby," says Rose**

**Troy just stands there looking into thin air. Rose runs to go and get Gabriella.**

"**Mummy daddy is just stood there," says Rose**

"**He's behind you sweetie," smiles Gabriella getting up of her feet**

**Rose turns around and jumps when she sees her daddy is indeed behind her.**

"**Daddy you scared me," squeals Rose**

"**Sorry hunny," says Troy smiling at Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Gabriella smiling at Troy knowing what he is thinking**

"**Mother's intuition?" asks Charlotte suddenly**

"**Girl," says Gabriella turning to Charlotte**

"**I'll speak to you tonight Mrs Bolton," smiles Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and realizes her family is now complete.**

**The man she loves, a gorgeous intelligent daughter and another one on the way.**

**Her family.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
